


Beg me

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Logan, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Strength, Top Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Logan's in for a fun time.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 76





	Beg me

Logan blinked fast as he suddenly found himself looking at the floor, someones shoulder pressed into his stomach. Getting his bearings, Logan took in the gray of the cat hoodie and the khaki pants, putting a name to the movements.

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, going for indignant, but not quite meeting the mark.

“I did tell you that I was going to come grab you later for some fun.” Patton laughed, his hand sliding between Logan’s legs to hold him better, his thumb brushing against his balls.

“This was not what I had in mind.”

Patton just laughed again as Logan mumbled, his words turning into moans as Patton’s thumb teased him more. Getting to his room, Patton kicked the door closed behind him before dropping Logan onto the bed. Staring up at him, Logan groaned softly as Patton pulled him up by his tie, running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Remember the rules, sweetheart. Kisses mean the start and the end.”

“Yes, Sir.” Logan nodded, tilting his head up to accept the kiss to his lips before he was on his back again.

Holding his hand in the middle of Logan’s chest, Patton clicked his fingers on his other hand, making their clothes melt away. Sliding his hands down to Logan’s hips, Patton pulled him to the edge of the bed, moving to Logan’s inner thighs. Picking his legs up, Patton smirked at the flush on Logan’s cheeks, his cock throbbing against his stomach.

“Look so pretty all on display for me, so ready to be used.” Patton hummed, making Logan squirm again.

“Sir, please.”

“Don’t start begging just yet, Love. We’ve just started.”

With a small nod of his head, a bar with two hoops on the sides slid down from the ceiling to where Logan’s legs were. Hooking Logan’s legs into the harness, Patton took a step back to look at his handy work, before running his hands down Logan’s legs. Sliding to his knees, Patton pressed soft kisses to Logan’s balls as his hands massaged his cheeks.

Pressing more kisses to his skin, Patton moved his mouth down, tongue teasing against Logan’s hole. Working his tongue in slowly, Patton let out a deep chuckle as Logan moaned, his hands grasping at the sheets. Holding Logan’s cheeks open further, Patton worked his tongue deeper inside of him, moving his tongue in and out.

“Sir, your mouth feels so good.”

“Why don’t you show me how good.” Patton smirked, reaching up to move Logan’s hand to his own cock, before grabbing his ass again.

Logan’s movements were shaky, his legs trembling in the open hold as he worked his hand over his cock. The duel feelings were driving him crazy, his moans growing louder as Patton’s tongue dipped deeper, thrusting fast. The chains of the harness shook as Logan jerked, coming onto his stomach, shaking more as Patton kept going for a few moments.

Pulling back, Patton grabbed a small towel and wiped his face before leaning up and cleaning Logan’s hand and stomach.

“Y-you didn’t.” Logan started, his words getting lost in a gasp as Patton’s finger teased his hole.

“Oh, I didn’t come? I know, because I’m nowhere near done with you.”

A shiver rolled down Logan’s spine as Patton grabbed the lube, drizzling some over where his finger was teasing him. Catchin the lube, Patton teased two fingers against him before they slid inside, Logan’s cock twitching back to life. Pressing kisses and nips to Logan’s thighs, he worked his fingers deeper, crooking them up ever so slightly.

“Fuck.” Logan cursed, his hips jerking hard as Patton pressed his fingers in as deep as they could go.

“There it is.” Patton coo’d, working his fingers in smaller thrusts, the pads pressing over Logan’s prostate.

Logan whimpered, grabbing at the bed as Patton shot pleasure through his veins, moans filling the space as Patton wrapped his hand around his cock. The touch gliding easier than his own, Patton’s slicked hands working him towards the edge again. Logan’s moans turned to whines as Patton’s hand slid up to the head of his cock, squeezing in tandem with his fingers pressing to his prostate.

“Sir!” Logan shouted as he started coming again.

Patton shivered as he stopped his movements, but didn’t remove his fingers, feeling Logan’s aftershocks around him. Picking up the towel again, Patton cleaned up Logan’s stomach again, smiling fondly as Logan pawed at his hand.

“Now now, don’t be greedy. You’ve had two orgasms, and I haven’t had any! That doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

“N-not fair at all, Sir.” Logan panted, yelping as Patton slid his fingers free.

Undoing Logan’s legs, Patton let them down before putting Logan more on the bed, climbing next to him. Laying on his back, Patton grabbed the lube and poured a puddle in his hand, slicking himself up.

“It’s not going to ride itself.” Patton said, cleaning his hand off.

Logan nodded, moving on slightly shaky limbs, straddling Patton’s hips, letting his cock slide against his hole. Letting out a small whine as the head of Patton’s cock slipped inside of him, Logan resting his hands on Patton’s chest. Working his hips slowly, Logan took more of his cock, gasping as Patton’s hands wrapped around his hips.

“That’s it, Love.” Patton breathed, Logan taking all of him, grinding down slightly.

As Logan started moving back up, Patton’s hands stopped him, holding him in a place where he was only taking half of his cock. Logan let out a small sob as Patton started rocking up into him, hips smacking into his, Logan just able to hang on for the ride.

“Fuck, please, sir. Please, please, please.”

“I know you have one more in you, you can come for me again, come for me and I’ll come for you and you can have all the kisses you want.” Patton purred, gripping his hips tight.

“C-can’t, I can’t do it.”

“You’re not even trying! Your poor cock just left to smack against me, no wonder you can’t come. It’s easy, just touch yourself for me.”

Logan whimpered, falling forward a little as he reached between them, whining as he wrapped his hand around himself. Patton’s thrusts rocking him more, making his face fall into the pillows, glasses getting shoved off his face.

“I can’t, please, I can’t.” Logan sobbed, pulling his hand back out.

“Then you’re in for a long night,” Patton’s voice was soft, but the promise sent ice through Logan’s veins. “The sooner you come, the sooner I do.”

Logan reached sloppily into the side table, digging around before pulling out a small vibrator and clicking it on. Pressing his hand back between them, Logan pressed the powerful vibrations against the head of his cock, letting out a whine. Patton groaned as Logan tightened around him, making the thrusts harder, his fingers holding him tight.

Patton could tell the moment Logan came, his body gripping him like a vice, Logan’s broken moans filling his ears. One more thrust and Patton was following him over the edge, pressing Logan down hard on his cock. Reaching between them, Patton grabbed the vibrator and tossed it on the bed once he turned it off, running his fingers in Logan’s hair.

Turning Logan’s head towards him, Patton pressed a soft kiss to his lips, running his other hand over his back.

“Give me a color, if you can. Blink twice if it’s green, if you can’t speak. Three if it’s.”

Logan tried to voice his word before blinking twice slowly, kissing Patton again before pressing his face into Patton’s neck. Slowly Logan’s shivers died down, pulling back again a few minutes later, kissing Patton again.

“Green, my heart. I’m green.” Logan rasped, Patton making a note to get him some tea.

“Do you want a shower and sleep, or a bath and cuddles?” Patton asked, brushing Logan’s hair off his face.

“Bath, please.”

“Of course, anything for you.”


End file.
